


Peace for the Soul (Artwork)

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Fix-it, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, season/series14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam can't settle after he returns to the Bunker.  *Coda/Tag/Fix-it for 14x15 Peace of Mind*





	Peace for the Soul (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



> A Quicky_Bang art piece for the magnificent story by soy_em.

I like to participate in Quicky_Bang on LiveJournal because there are always really good (short) stories that are deserving of art and I was lucky enough to claim this wonderful story by soy_em about Sam after the events of S14e15 Peace of Mind. She, like me, was not satisfied with the ending we were given and wrote (what is basically) an (after credits) scene which I have accepted as (head)canon.

You can read the story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134027). Make sure you give/leave the author some love!

 

 

**Funny story about this is that while this **is** the image that first came to mind when I read the story it was from the front view, so when I couldn't get it to look how I wanted I scrapped it and decided to come at it from another angle.  I tried a side view - Dean's hand pulling Sam's gloved one away from the punching bag. I completed it but was disappointed in myself for not trying harder to do the original idea; so I went back to it but ended up with the back view. Long story short, I'm going to include the alternate view piece here now that I've added the title to it.

 

Alternate art:

   
  
  



End file.
